


Sexy Bastards Like Us

by sophinisba



Series: Five Ways Lancelot Got What He Always Wanted [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Conversations, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot meets one of Arthur's other clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Bastards Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the "subspace/headspace" square on my kink_bingo card.

"Fancy meeting you here. Buy you a drink?"

Lancelot hesitates. He's here to see Arthur, not to chat with a bunch of other wankers like him. Then again, Arthur was the one who told him to arrive early, who wanted him to wait in the bar.

"I'm Gwaine."

"Lancelot." They shake hands. "I know I've seen you before. Er, around here, I suppose. But I don't think we've actually met. Remind me how…"

The man tosses his head back and laughs, but then he takes off his shirt, lowers his eyes and lowers his voice to say, "Recognize me now?"

* * *

Lancelot does. A smaller, meeker man than the one who started to stare at him five minutes ago. He recognizes the bend of his neck, the marks on his back. Then Gwaine grins and lifts his head, and is pleasantly unfamiliar again.

(He keeps his shirt off.)

It shouldn't be a surprise. Lancelot knows Arthur's life doesn't revolve around him – the man's married, for God's sake, and obviously he's got other clients. Lancelot's seen them before. He just finds it easier not to look too closely. He certainly isn't going to offer them drinks.

He takes what Gwaine offers though.

* * *

"I get it, you know. You're used to seeing me right after I'm with him, but see, that's the only time I'm like that. 'Cause only Arthur can get me there, right? I mean, I'm sure it's the same for you. Sexy bastards like us aren't gonna have a hard time finding someone to fuck, someone who wants to fuck us… even someone who wants to mess around with cuffs and a paddle. But who else can take you down like he can? Who knows how to make you _want_ it?"

 _Anyone_ , Lancelot thinks, _everyone_ , as Gwaine finishes, "Only Arthur."

* * *

"Took me the longest time to figure out I wanted it at all. I mean, rough sex, sure, but 'submissive'? _Me_?"

Lancelot nods. He's wanted to be tied up and beaten since he was six years old, watching sci-fi and Saturday morning cartoons.

"It's still hard for me to go down sometimes. He'll be laying into me for an hour before I can stop clenching my fists."

Lancelot sinks into subspace as easily as he goes to his knees. He's never really out of it.

"Once he gets me there though, holy hell, there's no better feeling in the world."

* * *

"You're quiet."

"I… yeah, I am."

"Hope I haven't been talking to myself this whole time," Gwaine says, a lovely soft shade of impatience creeping in his voice.

"No, you're right." Lancelot raises his glass. "To the best feeling in the world."

Gwaine clinks, drinks, and slaps Lancelot's back good-naturedly. He keeps his hand on his shoulder.

"We've got so much in common, Lancelot. I'm glad Arthur said to talk to you. He always has the best ideas."

Yeah, Lancelot thinks, tilting his head back as he swallows, as Gwaine's thumb traces lightly up his neck. He really, really does.


End file.
